


you'll wish that you never did

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Keith Calling Shiro Sir, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism, one-sided shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: If it weren't for Hunk, Lance wouldn't be in a vent in the first place. Wouldn't have turned the wrong wayone timeand got himself stuck. Wouldn't be impatiently jerking his arms and legs like he's the one piece in a jigsaw puzzle that doesn't quite fit.He wouldn't be listening to the unmistakable sounds of sex, wet noises and heavy breathing and Keith moaning Shiro's name.





	you'll wish that you never did

**Author's Note:**

> hsjsggh........i can't believe i wrote this
> 
> it was a gift ;)
> 
> title from alone by halsey

This is all Hunk's fault.   
  
If it weren't for Hunk, Lance wouldn't be in a vent in the first place. Wouldn't have turned the wrong way _one time_  and got himself stuck. Wouldn't be impatiently jerking his arms and legs like he's the one piece in a jigsaw puzzle that doesn't quite fit.   
  
He wouldn't be listening to the unmistakable sounds of sex, wet noises and heavy breathing and Keith moaning Shiro's name.   
  
The first time Keith wailed, "Daddy!" Lance smacked his head on the ceiling.   
  
And he would never usually do this, would never hang around to watch their team's favourite emo spitfire get fucked by their fearless leader, but Lance is really, truly stuck, unable to call for help because the two people who could rescue him are _otherwise occupied_.   
  
He'd been planning to call out when he saw that he was outside Shiro's room. Sure, he could hear them making _noises_ , but Keith's were muffled and Shiro seemed to be quiet and from his vantage point at the time, shoulders jammed into opposite corners, Lance could only see the ceiling. He figured they were making out, and that'd be fun to interrupt, to see Keith get angry and embarrassed.   
  
They were not making out.   
  
Lance discovered this when he finally freed himself and shifted only to hear a long, drawn-out moan and suddenly see Keith's face scrunched in pleasure as Shiro thrust into him from behind.   
  
Shiro gave Keith time to adjust, and in that time Lance got so hard his pants are straining.   
  
And then Shiro _really_  went for it, and Keith hardly managed one moan before Shiro was shoving him down, a hand between his shoulder blades pushing his face into the bed, and Keith's noises were muffled but unending.   
  
"You're so good for me, gorgeous," Shiro panted, and Lance had almost moaned to hear that endearment in Shiro's voice. "Let me hear you, baby - "  
  
When Shiro said _gorgeous_ , Keith had raised his head like a dog catching a scent, and Lance watched Shiro take Keith's hip in his metal hand, squeezing in a way that was undoubtedly painful and making Keith choke out the first, " _Daddy_."  
  
Lance hadn't recoiled so much as sprang back because he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be watching something so intimate - and it _is_  intimate; that much is evident in how Keith, _Keith_ , is letting and trusting Shiro to hold him down and fuck him - but he can't leave.   
  
He'd worried the clang of his head against the metal vent would disturb his neighbours, but nope, they just kept going.   
  
Lance can't take his eyes off Shiro, because fantasising about what's under that jacket is one thing and seeing him balls-deep in a teammate is quite another. Lance's gaze ripples over Shiro's broad shoulders, his _abs_  - God, Lance would so drool on those abs - and fuck, the movement of his hips takes Lance's breath away.   
  
It's taking Keith's breath away, too - Keith is _losing it_.   
  
"Shiro," he cries, and Lance reckons Shiro goes for Keith's prostate because an almost-scream tears its way from Keith's throat.   
  
"Be good, baby," Shiro says hoarsely, and Keith squeezes his eyes shut.   
  
"Yes, sir," he whispers, and Lance goes red and realises he can never, ever listen to Keith take orders on missions again - because Keith _always_  calls Shiro sir, and Lance never realised -  
  
"Good; good boy," Shiro croons, and Lance stares. Shiro looks steady enough, his voice is level, and he winds a hand into Keith's hair and pushes him forward until Lance can't see his face at all anymore, pushed down against the sheets.   
  
Keith makes a muffled, " _Mmm_ ," noise but Lance keeps staring at Shiro. Who knew he'd be rough in bed? God knows Lance had dreamed about Shiro shoving him down and fucking him, but he'd figured the guy was too balanced, too _good_  to do something as filthy as push Keith down and make him call him _daddy_.   
  
And they keep _talking_  to each other and that's what makes it intimate - Shiro murmurs about how beautiful Keith looks, how good he's being, how much he wants to see Keith come for him - and it hurts something inside Lance to hear Shiro call Keith gorgeous and sweetheart and baby, to watch _Keith_  of all people take that dick until he's sobbing.   
  
Jealousy burns in his stomach, but so does his need, and he feels so guilty for watching he doesn't touch himself, ignoring the swell of heat inside him every time Shiro chokes out Keith's name.   
  
Keith twists so his cheek is pressed to the sheets and he gasps, "I'm going to - I'm gonna - "  
  
When he raises his head, Lance can see his eyes are glazed over, utterly fucked-out and ruined and hardly able to keep them open.   
  
"Don't come," Shiro hisses.   
  
Shiro startles both of them when he suddenly wraps an arm around Keith's chest and hauls him upright into his lap, and Keith _screams_  and Lance thinks about how deep Shiro must be in him like this, how Shiro's so thick he's probably nailing Keith's prostate on every thrust, and Lance's cock throbs.   
  
"Daddy," Keith sobs, and Lance realises he's _begging_ , holding himself off until Shiro says he can come, and quickly it occurs to him that only Shiro has this kind of control over Keith, only Shiro gets this obedience. "Please let me come, please - "  
  
"No," Shiro says calmly, and he looks utterly in control and Lance is so, _so_  hard. "You'll come when I tell you to," he says, and Keith wails and Lance thinks he sees tears slipping down Keith's cheeks.   
  
It's a new side of Keith for sure - and not one Lance ever wanted to see - obedient and taking orders from Shiro without question, asking permission first. Lance has never seen him so expressive, or even without his resting bitch face.   
  
Now, he guesses, he's gonna see what Keith looks like when he comes.   
  
Lance is so distracted he almost misses Shiro whispering, "You've been so good, gorgeous, come on, come for me - "  
  
Keith screams again when he comes, so hard Lance sees it hit his chin, crying out, "Daddy, _daddy_ ," and the smile on Shiro's face is dark and pleased.   
  
Lance is soaked with pre-come, straining in his boxers, and he has a momentary feeling of guilt and wiggles to see if he can get out, but nope. Hey, at least he tried.   
  
Shiro's still going, but he's close, Lance thinks - Shiro's panting, his arms tightening around Keith, and Lance imagines those huge arms tight around himself instead, confining and impossible to struggle against.   
  
His gaze travels to Shiro's legs, glistening with sweat and exertion as he _keeps fucking Keith_ , keeping him and Keith upright even as Keith goes boneless and can't hold himself up, supported only by Shiro's arm around his chest. Lance's mind catches on Shiro's thighs, thinking they must be so hard, so strong, imagines straddling one and rubbing until -  
  
Shiro comes with a moan and a last cry of, " _Keith_ ," and Lance can't tear his eyes away from Shiro's face, lax with pleasure and mouth open, hips still going and _fuck_ , Lance wants to make him feel that good.   
  
And then at the last second Shiro glances up and Lance swears he looks right at him and comes _hard_ , untouched and in his pants and biting his hand to muffle his helpless cry, whole body trembling.   
  
Shiro looks away, probably thinking he imagined whatever he saw - if he saw anything at all - and Lance breathes hard through his nose.   
  
He watches Shiro shift Keith; watches the care with which he lifts him up and pulls out. Keith moans in an overwhelmed, pained way, and Shiro helps him lie down.   
  
Lance's gaze fixes on Shiro's cock, and yeah, he's sneaked glances in the showers before, so what's really ruining him is that _Shiro wasn't wearing a condom_.   
  
He came _inside Keith_ , Lance thinks, shocked, his eyes moving to where Keith's flat against the bed, pressing his cheek to the sheets and making soft little noises as Shiro speaks quietly to him, too quiet for Lance to hear.   
  
Abruptly, the row of metal blocks above Lance start folding up and disappearing, and Lance is able to prop himself up on an elbow. The two rows behind him start vanishing too, and Lance breathes a sigh of relief, guessing that Hunk must've alerted Pidge to his long disappearance and they'd figured out a way to free him.   
  
He's got no excuse to stay, but Lance takes a last long look at Keith and Shiro, who are now curled around each other like kittens, and his heart aches.   
  
And yeah, it's always been obvious they're obsessed and in love with each other, but it's different seeing them like this; seeing the depth of trust and love, seeing Keith without his spiky shell and seeing Shiro really take care of him the way he wants, the way he _needs_ , maybe.   
  
Lance doesn't really know if he wants to cry or jerk off right now, but both sound good, so he wriggles himself around and starts crawling out of the vent shaft.   
  
"You okay, buddy?" Hunk asks when he gets out, clapping him on the shoulder. He's apologised profusely for not checking the vent system before he made Lance go in there, but Lance doesn't mind all that much, honestly.  
  
"I saw God," Lance says, making a face, and Hunk laughs but Lance is still thinking about Shiro's face when he came.   
  
Later, he sees Keith in the kitchen, and freezes in the doorway.   
  
Keith's bent over, rooting around in a cupboard for something, and Lance wonders suddenly if Shiro's come is dripping out of him still.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Keith snaps when he straightens up, plate in hand.   
  
Lance realises belatedly that he'd kind of been staring at Keith's ass, caught up in wondering if the seat of Keith's pants is wet.   
  
"Nothing," he snaps back automatically. "Why would I be looking at you?"  
  
_Yeah_ , he thinks painfully as Keith glares at him and leaves, _why on Earth would I do that?_

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey langst and that makes me hysterical
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
